


Soul Hunting

by overdose



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Demons, Grim Reapers, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-08 10:58:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12863061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overdose/pseuds/overdose
Summary: Midorima is a Grim Reaper who just wants to do his job. Takao is a demon who won't rest until Midorima returns to him, like the days when they were alive.





	Soul Hunting

**Author's Note:**

> lol this is total shit. i cant believe this is my 70th fic on here. on top of it all its my favorite otp... aaa

"I suppose we'll be seeing you in a while." Midorima lowers his scythe and sighs, staring at the lifeless body hanging from the ceiling. "We have enough reapers as is. What is with people and suicide these days?" he tells himself.

"You're one to talk, Shin-chan." A cheery voice laughs, patting Midorima on his back.

The green haired male gives the unwelcome guest a deadly glare. "Takao." he says the name with venom. "You're a little too late. His soul is gone."

Takao bursts into laughter, his two spiky teeth visible. "You're funny, Shin-chan!" he rolls over. "I'm not interested in stealing every soul I see, y'know. I'm a demon, but not an animal!" he crosses his arms, faking a frown.

Midorima glares again. As usual, the annoying demon Takao appears when Midorima takes a soul. He hasn't appeared lately since the last time the two were seen together a high-ranking demon by the name of Aomine dragged Takao back to Hell, scolding him. He was probably ordered not to venture out into the human world and meet with Reapers, a demon's mortal enemy, but of course, Takao didn't listen. He doesn't care because when he was alive he did the same thing. Bother Midorima and follow him around.

"Looking at this body isn't very nice. Brings back bad memories." Takao's teasing frowns turns real, and his eyes are glued to the hanging body. He sighs. There's a cold silence in the air before Takao speaks again. "Was it my fault?" was all he could ask, staring right at Midorima.

"I rather not discuss this." Midorima pushed his glasses up. "You should know the answer already. I'm sure you've kept it with you throughout all these years." he avoids Takao's eyes. "In any case, I have to work. So, go back to Hell or wherever you demons live."

"You're still so mean to me!" Takao huffs. "You still have souls to steal, right? Let me come with you!" he offers. "It's so boring in Hell, especially with people watching me all the time!"

Midorima wondered why, but he already knew the answer. As mischievousness and playful a demon could get, Takao was on top. He caused way too much trouble than Midorima thought he could. Takao had to be under observation because of that. "Absolutely not." He declines, holding onto his scythe tightly. "I will get in trouble if I'm seen with a demon. Again." He turns to the window he entered from. "Besides, you must be starving. I don't want your impulses acting out when I'm reaping souls." With that, he disappeared out the window out to retrieve another soul.

Takao bites his lip. How did Midorima know he hasn't consumed souls for a while? He stared out the window and decides to leave as well. "You can't get rid of me, Shin-chan!" he says to himself happily. Takao needed to be optimistic at a time like this. He wasn't going to give up because Midorima mentioned his hunger. Sure, he needed to steal a soul as quickly as possible, but his priority is seeing Midorima.

"You do realize I can sense your presence, Takao?" Midorima stopped as he jumped from roof to roof, holding his scythe. Takao froze in plain view. "Hmph. You're getting weaker." he swung his weapon and jumped, suddenly appearing in front of Takao. "I told you not to bother me."

"Eh?! What're you doing, trying to attack me?" Takao got defensive, taking a huge step back. "You're crazy, Shin-chan!"

Midorima snorts, pushing up his glasses. "I was serious, Takao." he pushes the scythe towards Takao's neck. "I won't kill you, of course. Only harm you enough to snap your senses back." he swings, but Takao barely dodges. "Leave now." he ordered. Midorima wouldn't dare to hurt him. He just wanted Takao to leave in case his superior shows up. 

"No way, Shin-chan! You can't attack a weak demon like that! You're mean!" Takao shouted. "Besides... You know how many years I spent without you?! All I want to do is relive our past life, and I'll do it by annoying you like I always have!" he sounded determined.

With a blank face, Midorima sets his scythe down. "Well, both of us are dead and on the opposite sides of the underworld. As much as I'd love to be with you, Takao, it won't happen. I, unfortunately, cowered away from you when we were alive."

"What did you say...?" Takao immediately questioned, shocked at Midorima's words. Surely that had to be a joke.

Midorima turned his back. "If you'll excuse me, someone is dying in about five minutes. I need to collect their soul." he jumped to the other roof, ignoring Takao's question.

"S-Shin-chan! Get back over here!" Of course, Takao had to follow him. Midorima noticed and didn't bother to tell him to stop again. It was funny how the two didn't listen to each other at all.

Midorima arrived at a small residence with only one person living in it, a young male possibly in his twenties. "He has had weak health since he was younger." he spoke loudly, making sure the demon hiding in the corner could hear him. "Since work has been piling up on him, he's neglected his medication. Today he shall pay that price."

"Shin-chan..." Takao said weakly. He's been running around too much. Usually, labor like that wouldn't so much break a sweat for a demon. But he's been neglecting his own body, like the poor man in front of them. It's honestly his own fault for being too scared to consume a soul. The last time he did was the beginning of his life as a demon, when Aomine forced him to do so.

"I know what you're thinking." Midorima said. Takao was going to ask if he could steal the man's soul. "I'm not saying that I pity you, but it is a shame what you've become. Perhaps they forced you to stay in Hell for your own good." He turned to face Takao. "I'm going to get in a lot of trouble for this."

Takao's eyes gained a bit of light as he smiled widely. "You don't mean...?" he asked, hoping for the best.

"Go." Midorima backed away from the human and put his scythe away. "You need it more than I do." 

"Oh, Shin-chan!" Takao happily embraced his old friend. "I knew you were still in there. My tsundere is back..." he squeezed the reaper, feeling like he could give his face a thousand kisses.

Midorima sighs, pushing Takao away. "Hurry before I change my mind."

Takao nods and grins. He walks towards the human, who's watching TV, unaware of his impending doom. He obviously can't see the two creatures. In a flash, Takao consumes to life out of the man by holding onto his chest. A dark aura clouds Takao as his eyes go black and a sadistic smile appears on his face. After the poor human becomes lifeless, Takao claps his hand and feels a surge of energy go through him. He has waited months, maybe even longer in demon time, to consume a soul. "I feel really bad.. But, he was going to die anyway!" he hugs Midorima again. "Thank you, Shin-chan. It's pretty hard to be a demon without stealing souls... I guess I'm still not used to it." he chuckles. 

"Clearly." the reaper replied. "Well, you are better, right? Now please leave before my superior comes and punishes me." he says.

"No," Takao replied, grabbing Midorima's arms. "Don't be like this, Shin-chan. It sucks. You know I love you, right? Let me be with you for just a moment." he found himself resting his head on Midorima's chest. "Don't act so cold because our species are enemies. It's so stupid. I just want to be with you." 

Midorima lifted Takao's chin and looked into his eyes. "You don't need to tell me what I already know." he said. "You're annoying, Takao, but I'll deal with it." he removed his hand away from Takao and pushed up his glasses. "That's just who you are, and that's who I fell in love with."

"Wait, what?" Takao's eyes widened. "Don't say stuff like that, Shin-chan! It's embarrassing..." he covered his blushing face. 

Midorima rolls his eyes. He forces Takao's hands away from his face and pulls him close. "Shut up." 

He kisses Takao's lips swiftly, cupping his face. Takao turns red like the tail he has and kisses back, hugging him tightly. 

"Allowing a demon to take the soul I was about to harvest is punishable." Midorima says as he breaks the kiss. "Also, having a relationship with a demon is prohibited... Us Grim Reapers live strict lives." he brushes Takao's cheek, smiling a bit. 

"What are you saying...?" Takao questions, confused. 

Midorima shakes his head. "It's a boring life to say the least." he replies, letting go of Takao. "I might as well go rogue."

A cold wave of air suddenly fills the room. Takao shivers and glances at Midorima, who pushes up his glasses, noticing it too. "Shin-chan?" 

"Come on, Takao." Midorima takes out his scythe and grabs Takao's hands. "You've done the chasing all this time, but now it's your turn to be chased." he ran and took Takao to the nearest window, leaving through there. 

There was no mistaking that the presence they felt was a Grim Reaper, like Midorima. They stopped running once when they were away from that house. 

"What's going on, Shin-chan?" Takao asked. "Are you in trouble? I'll leave if you-" 

Midorima interrupted him with a chuckle. "Now you want to leave..." he says. "You wanted to be with me all this time, right? Don't back out on me now." a smirk forms on his lips.

"Ah!" Takao gets it. "Shin-chan is leaving the reapers to be with me?" he says with sparkles in his eyes. Takao smiles and kisses Midorima's cheek. "Alright! Let's do it, Shin-chan!" 

Midorima was certainly going to get in so much trouble for this. Akashi out of all people is a strict superior, after all. But it was time he gives in to Takao's wishes. "I suppose it isn't the time to apologize for my earlier actions..." he said as they were running. 

Takao grinned, his pitchfork weapon appearing in his hand. "No worries." he winks, then stops running at the same time as Midorima. 

"Yo, you ran off again?" a familiar, tired voice said, appearing in front of the pair. "I'm getting pretty tired of this, Takao. Why can't you stay in Hell away from the human world? Away from Reapers?"

It's Aomine. Takao didn't notice him at all. He looked pretty annoyed, too. "Aha, about that-" Takao began, but something stopped him. That same presence as earlier. 

"Ah, Shintaro. Hanging out with the enemy again, I see." Someone with a powerful aura walks in front of Aomine, ignoring him entirely. Midorima glares. It's his superior, Akashi. "Your job as a Grim Reaper is to harvest souls so we can take care of them... not give them away to idiotic demons. I am truly disappointed in you."

Midorima and Takao looked at each other simultaneously. They smiled and gripped their weapons. It was them against the world, and they wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
